


Devil's Darning Needle

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He saw it from a distance first, a glint of sliver, buzzing wings reflecting the sunlight. It was zigzagging over the pond, and Draco pushed to his feet, chasing after it with a childish grin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Darning Needle

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...

~

He saw it from a distance first, a glint of sliver, buzzing wings reflecting the sunlight. It was zigzagging over the pond, and Draco pushed to his feet, chasing after it with a childish grin. The silver light hovered in the air for a moment, and then settled on a lily pad and Draco saw what it was: a large dragonfly, its shiny surface glittering in the sunshine. It was beautiful. Draco couldn’t remember ever seeing a dragonfly this large or this pretty before. He wanted it, but he had no means of getting it. He had no net to catch it in, and the lily pad it was sitting on was too far out in the pond for him to just reach out and grab it. He wouldn’t be fast enough, and he might accidentally crush it if he tried.

Screwing up his eyes in thought, Draco scratching his cheek and it took him a few minutes of thinking about he found the solution. His father had only taught him the spell some days ago, and Draco wasn’t sure he could completely master it yet. But it was worth a try, he told himself, drawing out his wand and taking aim.

The jet of light blue light zoomed straight past the lily pad, and the dragonfly flew up into the air. Draco was just about to curse in frustration when he saw the dragonfly landing on another lily pad just a few meters away. He aimed again and this time he didn’t miss. A large, light blue soap bubble formed around the insect and encased it with shiny, see-through walls.

With a triumphant grin, Draco summoned the bubble and gently took it in his small hands so he could take a closer look at his prisoner. It really was beautiful with its blue-green-and-silver surface and long slender body. Draco was so proud over his catch that he turned and ran back to the manor through the vast gardens, the bubble held carefully in his hands.

He found Lucius exactly where he had left him; in a chair in the shade on the patio with The Daily Prophet in his lap, silver-framed reading glasses perched on his pointy nose. When Draco came closer, Lucius looked up and smiled that special that reserved for Draco’s eyes only.

“What have you there, child?”

“Look, Daddy! Look what I caught,” Draco said excitedly as he climbed the stairs to the patio and eagerly held out his hands to show Lucius the bubble and dragonfly. “Caught it all by myself.”

“Did you now?” Lucius hummed and folded the paper before putting it away and leaning forward to get a close look. Then, after a moment, he looked at Draco’s face and reached out a hand to ruffle through his hair. 

“Good boy. It’s very beautiful, and you caught it without hurting it, I see.”

“Yes, I want to keep it. Can I keep it, please, Daddy? Please?”

“You can keep it,” his father replied, pinching Draco’s nose. “But you can't keep it alive.”

“But—“ Draco looked down at the glittery insect and chewed on his bottom lip, “—it’s so pretty.”

“I know, my boy, but you have no way of feeding it, and it would die a slow and painful death if you kept it locked up like that,” Lucius said, leaning back in his chair and taking off his glasses. “I promise you, I will make it quick and painless.”

“Really?”

“It won’t feel a thing.”

Draco thought for a moment, then nodded slowly and handed over the bubble to his father. “But you have to promise it won’t feel anything.”

“I promise, Draco,” Lucius said with a smile as he rose from the chair. “It won’t even realise it’s dead.”

“M’kay,” Draco muttered, curling his fingers in the hem of his father’s housecoat and watching as Lucius drew out his wand and pointed it directly at the dragonfly.

“Avada Kedavra,” Lucius whispered softly and the insect twitched once before the bubble popped the dragonfly landed lifeless in his palm.

“Is it dead?” Draco breathed after a while in silent staring at the motionless insect in his father’s hand.

“Quite,” Lucius hummed in reply and looked down at Draco with a smile. “And now, we have to find something for you to keep it in, and I think I already know what we can use.”

Taking Draco’s hand in his, Lucius led the way into the manor and up the staircase to his office. Draco had no idea what it was Lucius was thinking of, but he followed his father willingly, like he always did, and he watched as Lucius gently put down the dragonfly on his desk, then opened a cabinet to look for something.

A few minutes later, Lucius turned around with a smile and a dusty glass orb in his hands. It was roughly the size of Draco’s head and it would fit the dragonfly perfectly. Draco stepped closer to watch as Lucius pointed at the glass sphere and mumbled something which made a circle of the glass melt away and leave an opening through which he could put the dead insect. Instead of falling to the bottom of the orb like Draco thought it would have, however, it stopped mid-air. For a moment, it just hovered there; not moving, then it twitched and stretched out its wings, fluttering them as if it had suddenly come back to life.

“Wow,” Draco whispered and leaned closer, gazing at the dragonfly now buzzing in the middle of the sphere, light glittering on its body and wings, exactly as it would have done, had it been alive and out in the sun.

“I’m pleased you think so,” Lucius chuckled and closed up the hole in the orb before handing it to Draco. “There you go, love. It’s yours.”

Draco spent another minute watching the dragonfly, then looked up at his father and grinned. “Thank you, Daddy. I love it.”

“Mh,” Lucius hummed and carded his fingers through Draco’s hair. “What do you want to call it?”

“Call it?” 

“You should name it.”

“Hmmm.” Draco pondered for a while, then smiled and pressed his nose flat against the cool glass. “I’ll name it Lorcan.”

“Then Lorcan it is,” Lucius chuckled and knelt down beside Draco. “And now that you have named Lorcan, wouldn’t you like to come with your Daddy down to the kitchens and have some fresh strawberries, hm?”

“Mmm, strawberries!” Draco grinned and dropped the orb on the carpet to curl his arms around his father’s neck and let himself be lifted up into Lucius’ arms. “Can I have sugar on them, Daddy, please?”

“All the sugar you want, love,” Lucius chuckled and carried Draco out of the office, leaving the enchanted dragonfly behind on the floor.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
